


loyalty in your veins

by nezstorm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lowercase, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: you spent twenty years believing this is the only way, this is the only life for you to live.





	loyalty in your veins

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, but i added a few more words. 
> 
> **WARNING: this isn't much, but it touches on some possibly disturbing imagery. it is implied that Dutch does as he pleases with Arthur.  
do thread carefully.**
> 
> If you think I missed a tag lemme know.

you spent twenty years believing this is the only way, this is the only life for you to live.

believing that this is how you’ll die - a gun in his hand, aimed at whoever opposes him, whoever stands in his way. friend or foe.

even if it’s you yourself you end up aiming at.

because the gun is you.

you were groomed for this. a boy with a revolver: aim, shoot, kill. a machine built to fulfill his every want and need. a body form him to direct.

he calls you his son, but what does he know about being a father? what does he know about raising more than just new members of his gang? more cattle to be butchered in his name.

what does he know about the comfort that should be touch?

you’re broken in just like a horse. yet somehow the Count is always more. the Count is just his after all. the Count is his prized possession. you're just another gun.

you’re a monster in the making. your will is his own, your breath has been given, your loyalty taught.

you’re a dog fed with the love he has to spare. 

after all, you _come_ at his beck and call.


End file.
